Presently, operations of a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems for a home or building can be controlled by a controller, such as a programmable thermostat. More recently, the operation of some HVAC systems can be controlled remotely, such that a user does not have to be present in the home or building to control the operation of the HVAC system. Despite being controllable remotely, current HVAC systems are prone to wasting energy.